Hiroki and the Seven Dwarves
by TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart
Summary: Hiroki stops by the hospital to see his favorite Nowaki, only to fall asleep while waiting. The kids are frightened at the devil's return to the hospital, but notice he's asleep and try waking him up, using everything they can. Not even shoving him off a tiny chair works. Can a kiss from Nowaki awaken the brunette from his heavy slumber? Cute one-shot.


**Hiroki stops by the hospital to see his favorite Nowaki, only to fall asleep while waiting. The kids are frightened at the devil's return to the hospital, but notice he's asleep and try waking him up, using everything they can. Not even shoving him off a tiny chair works. Can a kiss from Nowaki awaken the brunette from his heavy slumber? Cute one-shot. **

**Warning: **Shonen-ai If you don't like then... Why in the world are you even on the Junjou archive? Possibly OOC. I tried very hard to make them in character as possible. Also, I haven't seen Snow White in ages. Is that what this is from? All I remember is seven dwarves. Or is it sleeping Beauty? You know what? I don't care :P. I hardly remember the story line! Sad, isn't it? I was more of a Beauty and the Beast little girl though. (:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is purely for my own enjoyment.

It may be really short.

_Hiroki and the Seven Dwarves_

The brunette sighed heavily as he shrunk his face deeper into his scarf, his eyebrows furrowed, a blush on his cheeks. Cold wind nipped at his ears, making them feel prickly and hot. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ he thought, slowing his quick strides as he entered the pediatric hospital.

He looked around, noticing the bright and colorful interior. The wallpaper had many smiling flowers and bugs, their large eyes seeming to follow you wherever you walked. The waiting room had several toys to keep the noisy kids occupied as they waited to be next and chairs small enough to fit a puppy.

Hiroki shuddered, feeling uncomfortable at the stares from the walls and walked up to the front desk, feeling more embarrassed with each step he took. It wasn't often that he came in to bring his lover something to eat, thinking about how hard he must be working and worrying if he'd eaten lunch or not.

"Hello! How can I help you?" the bubbly nurse asked politely, smiling up at the blushing assistant professor.

"I'm here to see Nowaki Kusama," Hiroki answered. "It's just a personal meeting, so whenever he has a minute is fine. No rush."

The nurse flattened out her pink scrubs and nodded, typing on the keyboard quickly, not taking her eyes off the screen. "And may I ask your name, sir?"

"Kamijou Hiroki."

"Thank you! I'll let him know right away, sir! You can take a seat in the waiting room and Doctor Kusama will be right out!" she giggled, pointing to the room on the left.

"Ah, thanks," he mumbled out, walking into the room and sitting in one of the small chairs uncomfortably. "This is way too small," he complained to himself, stretching out his legs so they weren't curled to his chest, careful not to kick any toys. "Don't some of the kids come in here with parents? They should make chairs for them, too..."

Sighing, he leaned back so his head hit the wall, closing his eyes. He yawned tiredly and pulled his bag onto his lap. In seconds, he fell asleep.

* * *

The tall doctor laughed as several kids clung onto him, trying to pry their tiny fingers from his pants. "Why don't you go play with the toys in the waiting room while I go prepare a few things for bed?"

All the kids cheerfully agreed and rushed off in their night clothes to the waiting room, excited about getting to play with toys before bed.

When they entered the room however, they froze in fear. There, in one of the chairs, was the same person that attacked a doctor a long time ago when he hung off of their favorite doctor, Nowaki-chan. They weren't as intimidated, for the scary monster was dead asleep, muttering little nothings in his slumber.

"M-Monster!" one of the kids whispered loudly, squeaking when her voice nearly woke the devil.

"Can we play with him here?" another asked.

"What if we wake him up?" a small boy muttered, walking over to the train set with a dead look, glancing back at Hiroki. "Ne, I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon. And Doctor Nowaki-chan won't let him hurt us."

The rest of the kids looked at each other with weary and doubtful expressions, but went along with the young boy to the crowd of toys.

After a while, the kids began to get louder subconsciously, forgetting about the monster dozing in the chair. Even so, the devil didn't awaken by being too exhausted from extra work.

A loud _bang _resonated through the room, quieting all of the kids. Silence hung in the air before they heard wailing coming from one of the children.

"Ah, Mei-chan! Are you alright?" the nurse from the front desk asked, rushing over to take the small girl that tumbled and crashed into the mound of toys and inspect her wounds. "Hey, Kou-chan? Can you go get Doctor Kusama quickly? Tell him it'll only be a moment and I'll be waiting in his office."

Kouichi stood up, looking happy to have an excuse to see his favorite doctor. "Hai," he said, rushing to find Nowaki as the nurse took the crying Mei-chan from the rest.

Now there were only seven kids left, all now aware that the devil just a few feet away was still asleep. "Do you think he's dead?" one boy asked bluntly, walking over with his tiny legs and poking the man's face. "Ah, he moved."

"Hey, don't joke around like that!" a girl scolded, putting her hands on her hips as her blonde pigtails swirled around while she turned.

"Would you both quiet down?" the eldest boy of the group said softly. "Let's try to wake him up."

"Are you asking for a death wish?" the pigtailed girl asked, moving away. "He'll kill us for sure!"

The oldest sighed and tapped the man's shoulder. "Oi, wake up... He doesn't seem so harmful. Maybe he was upset that someone was touching Doctor Nowaki-chan. Oh, what did my mommy call it? Jealousy? I think that's it. It's like when you get jealous that Mei-chan is clinging to him," he said to the blonde. "Maybe he's not that bad. My mommy said that jealousy brings out the worst in people."

All seven kids now crowded around Hiroki hesitantly, shaking him and nudging him, trying to wake him up to no avail. Nothing they did worked. They tried pluging his nose so he couldn't breathe, but got afraid they'd kill him when he didn't stir. They attempted to awaken him by shoving him off the chair and onto the floor, but he only moved into a more comfortable position and stayed asleep.

Just as the kids were about to try their next plan, the door opened.

"Ah!" Nowaki exclaimed, getting the complete wrong idea when he saw Hiroki on the ground with kids surrouding him, toys raised over their heads as if ready to attack. "What happened in here? Were you guys trying to hurt Hiro-san?"

"No!" the oldest explained. "He fell asleep... We were just trying to wake him up, we swear! Nothing we do works!"

The tall doctor smiled softly at his lover, thinking about how adorable he looked. "I think I know how to wake him up," he said, nudging the kids out of the way. "I saw this on an American cartoon movie once."

Watching the doctor in awe, the kids saw Nowaki lean down and place a soft kiss upon Hiroki's lips. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Hiroki mumbled something unintelligable and opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. "Nowaki..." Finally realizing what he'd done and where he was, his face turned bright red and he shoved the taller away. "Nowaki!"

The blue haired man laughed at his embarrased uke and helped him sit up. "You must be tired from all that extra work Miyagi-san has been giving you."

The assistant professor yawned and stretched, sore from sleeping in such uncomfortable positions. "I guess... Oh! I... I thought you might not have eaten lunch by being so busy... So here," he muttered, shoving a bento box in his hand. "It was just something quick... It wasn't like I was thinking about you or worrying about you or anything, so don't get the wrong idea!"

Looking at the box in his hands, surprised, his heart fluttered happily in his chest. "Hiro-san!" he exclaimed, tackling Hiroki to the ground, making sure their position didn't look to intimate in fear of the kids seeing it. Kissing his lover's cheek one more time, he stood, his stomach growling. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought," he laughed nervously as all the kids giggled at the doctor. "Well, kids, I guess it's time for bed! Go see sensei and get some sleep! We're going to have some fun tomorrow!"

The kids cheered, knowing what was coming tomorrow and dashed off to bed, leaving the lovers alone.

"Hiro-san, thank you for bringing this for me!" Nowaki said, setting it down and cornering his lover against the wall. "I'll show my appriciation when I get home later on tonight. You better get plenty of rest beforehand."

His blush rising to his ears, he shoved away the doctor and lowered his head so he didn't see the blush. "Nowaki! What kind of nonsense are you spouting? And in a children's hospital!" It wasn't really that he was against the idea. In fact, just the thought made his blood run south, but he'd never tell Nowaki just how much he was waiting for the later night to roll in.

Moving away from the wall, he stomped toward the front door. "I'll be at home."

"Bye Hiro-san!" the cheerful doctor called out before looking back down at the bento box in his hands.

Needless to say, Nowaki came home to refuel on his Hiro-san very roughly later that night.

**I know, crappy ending.**

**I tried my hardest with this. I know it's not long. This is my first time doing a Junjou fanfiction.(: I'm pretty nervous about posting it.**

**Sorry the content isn't exactly great. It's definitely not my best piece. It was just a quick idea I decided to jot down. Jot? Is that the word? Hm. I know jotted down... Hm. :3**

**Constructive criticism is highly recommended (: I'm always happy to recive it. **


End file.
